Resonance
by Bulecelup
Summary: Holland hanya bisa tersenyum dan menangis saat melihat negara yang dahulu ia temukan dan besarkan membelakanginya saat dia harus pergi meninggalkannya... padahal, Indonesia menangis juga di belakang sana. HollandIndo.


**Title: **Resonance.

**Characters: **Indonesia (Galih Rayanovta), Holland/Netherlands (Marchis von Stamford), Malaysia (Ratna Rayanovta), Belgium, Singapore, dan lain-lain.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Summary: **Holland hanya bisa tersenyum dan menangis saat melihat negara yang dahulu ia temukan dan besarkan membelakanginya saat dia harus pergi meninggalkannya.... padahal, Indonesia menangis juga di belakang sana. HollandIndo.

**Warnings: **Sedikit AU~, Type; One-shot drabble fic.

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Holland untuk pertama kalinya menginjakan kaki ke tanah pulau tak bernama yang baru saja dia temukan. _Well, _sebenarnya bukan dia orang pertama yang datang kemari, tapi bagi dirinya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menurunkan kaki di sini.

Hal pertama yang di lihat oleh remaja bertubuh tegap yang memakai jubah hitam dan jas berwarna biru itu adalah sosok seorang anak kecil.

Anak itu berdiri di tepian pantai tempat kapal-kapal angkut milik Holland berlabuh. Di belakang anak lelaki itu ada 2 anak kecil lainnya yang terlihat lebih muda, mereka berdua menunjukan wajah takut saat melihat Holland turun dari atas kapalnya.

"Hallo," Holland bertekuk lutut di hadapan mereka, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan mereka. "Apakah kau penghuni pulau indah ini?"

"Anda siapa?" anak yang menjadi tameng kedua '_adik_' kecilnya (_Holland menyimpulkannya seperti itu, karena mereka bertiga terlihat lumayan mirip_) itu bertanya balik, sepertinya dia tak merasa takut dengan Holland yang lebih besar daripada dia.

Holland tersenyum menangapi pertanyaan anak itu. "Namaku adalah Marchis von Stamford. Tapi aku jarang memakai nama asli ku karena itu adalah hal yang sangat pribadi sekali, kau dapat memanggilku dengan sebutan Holland atau Netherlands saja."

"Ho...." anak lelaki bertubuh mungil dan bermata hitam sempurna bagaikan biji kedelai hitam (_**MATTGASM: **__berasa jadi kayak iklan kecap..._)itu berusaha untuk menyebutkan nama Holland. "Ho...lland."

"Anak pintar," Holland secara refleks menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu. Kedua adik anak itu berreaksi, mereka semakin berusaha untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kakaknya. "Apakah kau mempunyai nama?" tanya Holland.

"Nama?" wajah anak itu memerah, seraya Holland mengelus-elus wajahnya yang sedikit kotor dengan serpihan tanah. "Aku tak mempunyai nama."

"Ah... kau tak bernama ya? Kalau begitu...." Holland mengusap-usap dagunya, sembari memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk anak itu. "Bagaimana kalau...Indische?"

"Indi..." anak itu tak dapat mengeja nama yang Holland usulkan kepada, entah karena dia tak mengenal banyak kata atau lidahnya memang susah untuk mengatakan perkataan dalam bahasa asing. "Ind....Indones....ia?"

"Ah, Indonesia juga boleh." Holland sebenarnya tak terlalu memusingkan soal nama anak itu, sekarang karena dia telah memberikan nama kepada anak itu, pulau ini pun telah resmi berada di dalam kekuasaannya. "Mulai hari ini, kau akan ku urus, Indonesia." Sebuah senyuman manis tertarik dari pinggir bibir pucat Holland.

Indonesia kecil tak mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari senyuman itu, namun dia merasa sangat senang karena Holland berjanji kalau dia akan mengurusnya. Maka Indonesiapun mau-mau saja di ajak oleh Holland. Bahkan kedua adiknyapun di bawa juga oleh remaja tanggung itu.

Padahal ada maksud lain di balik senyuman manis Holland...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Marchis!!"

Indonesia kecil berlari menuju meja kerja milik Holland, anak itu kini terlihat lebih rapih daripada saat pertama kali Holland menemukannya di tepian pantai. Dia berusaha untuk mendaki naik ke atas meja Holland, dengan langsung dia di tangkap oleh kedua tangan Holland yang besar.

"Nesia," Holland menarik tubuh Indonesia dari pinggir mejanya, takut anak itu melukai dirinya sendiri. "Jangan mendaki ke atas meja, selain itu tidak sopan, kau dapat melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Maaf, Marchis," tak ada raut wajah bersalah dari wajah Indonesia, justeru dia tertawa saat Holland menimang-nimangnya di atas pangkuannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, aku sedang memikirkan rencana untuk membuat jalur perdagangan dan membuat bendungan di sekitar pulau mu." Ucap Holland dengan nada lembut, sambil mengusap-usap kepala Indonesia.

"Hah? Apakah itu baik?" Indonesia masih terlalu lugu untuk menyadari kalau Holland sebenarnya memanfaatkan kekayaan negeri dan orang-orangnya untuk menambah defisit negaranya yang miskin. Itu pun juga perintah dari Ratu dan para petinggi negaranya. "Atau buruk?"

"Tentu saja itu hal baik," ucap Holland, menutupi maksud sesungguhnya dari segala hal yang dia lakukan di pulau Indonesia. "Aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Indonesia menyengir lebar, sebelum dia membalikan badannya dan langsung memeluk badan Holland. "Terima kasih, aku sayang padamu, Marchis!"

Holland sempat terperanjat melihat reaksi Indonesia, dia tak menyangka Indonesia akan memeluknya. Kedua mata berwarna hijau emerald milik Holland meneduh sayu, kemudian dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepada Indonesia juga...

Di dalam hatinya, dia sungguh merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi negara lugu nan kecil itu.

Dan mulai timbul gejolak aneh di dalam hati Holland...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Langkahi dulu mayatku jika kalian ingin mengambil Nesia!"

Holland berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan luas, bersama dengan para tentaranya yang siap siaga dengan senjata di belakangnya. Dia sudah tak pantas untuk di panggil '_remaja tanggung_' lagi, kini dia adalah seorang pemuda sejati.

Dengan sorot mata tajam dan pilu, dia memandang rendah para negara lain yang datang untuk merebut Indonesia. Lalu dia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah belakang, dimana ada Indonesia yang kini berumur 12 tahun bersama dengan kedua adiknya berada dalam penjagaan ketat tentaranya.

Holland tak akan pernah memberikan Indonesia ke siapapun, tak akan pernah. Karena sejak pertama kali dia menemukan anak itu, Indonesia telah menjadi miliknya untuk selama-lamanya.

Walaupun hal itu harus di bayar mahal olehnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Marchis?"

Suatu ketika, Indonesia menemukan Holland batuk-batuk dengan sangat kencang. Nafasnya tersenggal, bahkan dia harus bersender ke tembok karena batuknya yang tak mau berhenti itu.

"Marchis, kau tak apa?" Indonesia remaja mengelus-elus punggung Holland, berharap hal itu dapat membuat batuk-nya berhenti. Holland perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya, untuk menatap Indonesia yang melihatnya dengan raut wajah khawatir...

"Ak---aku tak apa, Nesia," Holland menyakinkan Indonesia kalau dirinya tak apa, walaupun kenyataannya sangatlah berbeda dengan omongannya. "As---asma ku kumat."

"Asma? Oh---" Indonesia akhirnya sadar kalau penyakit Asma Holland kumat lagi. "Ayo, akan ku bawa kau ke dalam kamar..."

Dengan hati-hati, Indonesia menopang sebelah tangan Holland di pundaknya, dan membawanya berjalan menuju kamar pemuda asing itu.

Masih terbatuk-batuk, Holland melihat wajah Indonesia... anak kecil yang dia rawat sejak kecil itu kini beranjak dewasa dengan sangat cepat... rasanya seperti baru kemarin tinggi Indonesia masih se-kaki Holland... kini, tingginya sudah mau sama dengan pundak Holland.

Holland dapat merasakan....kalau Indonesia akan jauh melampauinya, suatu saat nanti...

Namun dia tak menginginkan hal itu untuk terjadi, karena...

Dia tak mau kehilangan Indonesia.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Hei, Ratna!"

"Hahaha~ ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa!"

Kedua adik Indonesia yang kini sudah lumayan besar saling mengejar satu sama lain di sebuah taman kota. Sementara Holland dan Indonesia berjalan tepat di belakang mereka dengan tenang.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini," Indonesia memulai percakapan untuk pertama kalinya. Holland yang dari tadi diam saja karena sibuk memperhatikan Indonesia dari pinggir matanya jadi terkejut.

"Mengapa kau merasa senang hari ini?" Tanya Holland, merasa sedikit malu mengingat tadi dia memperhatikan Indonesia mulai dari bawah hingga atas....

"Karena Marchis ada di sampingku, tak sibuk mengurus kerjaannya." Sepuhan tipis berwarna pink muncul di kedua pipi Indonesia, dia langsung membuang muka, berharap Holland tak melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Holland terdiam sambil melihat Indonesia. Yak ampun, baru kali ini dia melihat wajahnya memerah seperti itu! Holland sendiri juga merasakan kalau wajahnya ikut-ikutan memerah, dan dia juga berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya dari Indonesia...

Mereka sama-sama tak berniat melanjutkan percakapan, hanya saling melirik satu sama lain. Mengangumi keindahan masing-masing...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Nesia....?"

Ketika Holland pulang ke rumah, dia tak menyangka akan menemukan Indonesia tengah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dengan posisi membelakangi pintu masuk. Pemuda berambut hitam cepak itu dengan panik menaruh berkas-berkas milik Holland yang dia baca ketika mengetahui sang pemilik telah kembali.

"Marchis...." dengan nada berat, Indonesia mulai berbicara. "Jadi...selama ini... kau...kau berbohong kepadaku."

"Bohong?" tentu saja Holland terkejut dengan perkataan Indonesia, mengapa dia dapat berbicara seperti itu kepadanya? "Aku tak pernah membohongimu, Nesia!"

"Jangan bersikap sok baik lagi dihadapanku!" Indonesia memukul meja kerja Holland dengan sangat keras, bahkan ada sedikit bunyi retakan dari bawah meja itu. "Kau bilang kau akan mengurusku, menjagaku, dan apalah! Tapi ternyata apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah memperkaya dirimu sendiri dengan memperkerjakan rakyatku secara paksa, mengambil keuntungan dari mereka! Semua janji manis-mu itu hanyalah sebuah Dusta! Kau pembohong!"

Holland merasa bagaikan di sambar petir, sesungguhnya segala hal yang Indonesia ucapkan memang benar...namun Holland mengerjakannya atas perintah dari atasannya, bukan karena dia memang ingin melakukan hal itu!

Semenjak dia menyadari perasaan sayangnya kepada negara kepulauan itu, Holland sudah tak mempunyai niat buruk Apalagi jahat kepadanya...namun atasan dan boss-nya selalu saja memerintahkannya untuk terus menraup keuntungan dari Indonesia...

"Nesia!" Holland membentak Indonesia balik, dengan maksud agar Indonesia mau mendengarkannya. "Maksudku bukan begitu! itu...itu hanya perintah dari boss-ku, mereka...meraka..."

"Jangan banyak omong!" teriakan Indonesia membahana, dia terlihat seperti akan menangis. Namun dia tahan mati-matian."Aku benci kau, Marchis!"

Lalu Indonesia pergi berlari begitu saja, melewati Holland yang tak sempat untuk mengejarnya karena penyakit Asma-nya. Holland hanya bisa memaki-maki dirinya sendiri di dalam ruangannya yang berantakan dengan berkas-berkas dari atasannya.

Holland sungguh tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Kakak...."

Indonesia melambaikan tangan kepada kedua adiknya yang kini mempunyai nama paten, Malaysia dan Singapore. Mereka berdua di bawa pergi oleh England yang telah memenangkan hak asuh mereka dari Holland.

Dari kejauhan, anak laki-laki dan perempuan itu menatap sedih kakak mereka yang tetap berdiri di tepian pelabuhan, padahal kapal yang mereka tumpangi telah berlabu jauh dari pelabuhan.

Kehilangan kedua adiknya adalah pukulan berat bagi Indonesia. Boss baru-nya juga marah-marah soal itu, Apalagi soal kemerdekaan Malaysia yang di berikan oleh England. Boss-nya benar-benar sangat benci dengan para negara asing...

"Nesia..." Holland mencoba untuk mendekati Indonesia. Namun dengan cepat pemuda itu menyuruh Holland untuk tak mendekatinya lebih dari sejengkal saja.

"Diam kau, Holland," Indonesia sudah tak lagi memanggil Holland menggunakan nama, dia memanggilnya menggunakan nama provinsinya saja. Nama yang sesungguhnya tak ingin Holland dengar dari mulut Indonesia. "Jangan banyak ngomong."

"Dengar...maafkan aku, karena aku kalah dalam negosiasi dengan England...aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk menjaga kedua adikmu, tapi...." Holland berusaha meyakinkan Indonesia kalau semua ini setengahnya bukan kesalahannya.

"Sudah kubilang diam," kata Indonesia dengan pelan, kedua matanya masih menatap kapal milik England yang mulai samar-samar tak terlihat di ufuk. "Jangan ganggu aku."

Holland tadinya mau membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berbicara, tapi dia mengurungkan niat itu. Holland memilih untuk diam saja, dan berjalan menjauhi Indonesia.

Dia tahu, hal ini akan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi semakin buruk.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ketika kekuatan Holland melemah, Japan pun datang menginvasi Indonesia. Holland dengan mudah di kalahkan oleh pemuda Asia itu, sebagai kosekuensi kalah dari perang, Japan mengusir Holland pergi dari Indonesia.

"....................." Holland berdiri di depan kapal terbang milik negaranya, para perwira milik Holland sibuk mengemas barang-barang dan menaikan jenazah orang-orang mereka kedalam. Sementara Holland sendiri hanya menatap lurus ke depan, dimana ada Indonesia berdiri membelakanginya.

Japan berada entah dimana, tak terlihat. Hanya tentara-tentara brengsek miliknya yang berkeliaran di sekitar lapangan terbang.

Holland yang badannya penuh luka dan tangan kirinya patah cuman bisa tersenyum pahit. Apalagi melihat Indonesia yang dari tadi membelakanginya, tak berkata sepatah katapun.

"Nesia," panggil Holland dengan lembut, seperti biasanya. Dia selalu bersikap ramah dan lembut kepada Indonesia. "Aku akan pergi kembali ke negaraku hari ini."

"Jangan panggil aku Nesia, itu seperti nama perempuan. Aku tak suka." Indonesia melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, dia masih saja tak menengok ke arah Holland. Masih tetap membelakanginya dengan sikap tegap.

"Maaf....Indonesia." Holland tertawa kecil, padahal selama ini dia biasa memanggil Indonesia dengan nama itu. "Aku lupa...kalau kau sudah dewasa, sekarang..." katanya dengan lirih.

Indonesia tak bergeming.

Holland jatuh diam. Salah satu anak buahnya memberitahu kalau mereka akan segera berangkat, bahkan baling-baling pesawat telah di nyalakan. Tapi Holland sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Indonesia," suara tegas Holland membuat Indonesia sedikit terpincut, tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Terima kasih, selama ini telah berada di sisiku dan menemaniku selalu. Dan maafkan aku karena aku telah membohongimu, dan semua yang kau sangka seperti itu terhadapku. Dan...."

Indonesia mengigit bibirnya sendiri, perkataan Holland membuat dadanya sesak, sesungguhnya dia tak ingin berpisah dengan pemuda itu; dia ingin mempercayainya, namun melihat semua yang terjadi dengan kedua matanya sendiri...padahal hatinya menyangkal semua hal itu.

Holland menarik nafas panjang, lalu dia pergi menjauhi Indonesia. Sambil berkata...

"_Ik hou van jou._"

Indonesia tersentak kaget, dia ingin membalikan badan, namun entah mengapa dia tak mampu untuk melakukan hal itu. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mengucur deras, dan kedua tangannya mencengkram dengan erat baju seragamnya sendiri.

Pintu pesawat tertutup dengan rapat, menghilangkan sosok Holland dari balik sana. Setelah berputar sekali, pesawat itu pun terbang lepas landas, tinggi ke atas langit biru...

Barulah Indonesia menengok, melihat pesawat milik Holland pergi menjauhi tanahnya. Dia menutup mulutnya, berhati-hati agar tak meneriakan nama Holland.

Holland kini sudah tak ada lagi di sampingnya. Dia harus bisa berdiri sendiri, kini yang memerintahnya sekarang adalah Boss- barunya dan Japan....

Hatinya yang terluka seperti pecah berantakan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Entah membutuhkan waktu berapa lama baginya untuk menyusun hatinya sendiri menjadi utuh kembali.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian, Indonesia telah bebas dari tangan para penjajah. Kini dia telah mampu berdiri sendiri, tanpa bantuan dari negara manapun. Pemuda itu telah menjadi dewasa seutuhnya, tidak lagi cengeng apalagi lemah seperti dahulu kala.

Hari ini, Indonesia bersama dengan Boss-nya pergi ke pertemuan para negara yang di adakan di negara salah satu adiknya, Singapore. Entah sudah berapa lama Indonesia tak melihat kedua adiknya, pasti adik-adiknya juga telah dewasa sekarang...

"Kakak!" Indonesia di sambut oleh sahutan dari seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua pendek dan memakai kacamata _frameless, _dia terlihat sangat pintar. Indonesia dapat langsung mengenalinya sebagai Singapore.

"Singapore," kata Indonesia dengan pelan. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Pemuda yang dia panggil Singapore itu langsung melompat kecil untuk memeluknya, dan mereka berpelukan dengan erat sekali sambil tertawa. "Kau terlihat sangat berbeda!"

"Begitulah, kak!" dengan bangga Singapore bertolak pinggang di hadapan Indonesia, membuat negara kepulauan itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya. "Oh iya kak, apakah kakak telah menemui Malaysia?"

"Belum...aku belum bertemu dengannya." Indonesia menerawang ke sekelilingnya, dimana banyak negara-negara lain sedang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Mungkin saja adik perempuannya berada di antara mereka semua.

"Ah, itu dia!" Singapore mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi kesamping, mengisyaratkan agar orang yang dia panggil untuk segera mendatangi tempatnya. "Ratna, kemari!"

Gadis berambut panjang berwarna cokelat muda dan mengenakan cadar berwarna putih menengok, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri saat melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Dengan suara kencang dia menyahut, "Kakak!"

Dan langsung lari menerjang Indonesia.

"Kakak," Malaysia memendamkan wajahnya di tubuh Indonesia, diapun mulai terisak-isak. "Aku merindukanmu...." ucapnya dengan pelan. Singapore pun ikut memeluk Indonesia, alhasil Indonesia harus meregangkan kedua tangannya agar kedua adiknya muat di dalam dekapannya.

Indonesia menatap sayu kedua adiknya, adik-adiknya yang sudah lama sekali tak dia temui. Rasanya kepingan hatinya mulai tersusun kembali, walaupun tak semuanya tersusun secara lengkap...

"Wah, wah. Reuni keluarga yang indah." Australia bahkan ikut tersenyum melihat reuni keluarga kecil Indonesia, Indonesia menghela nafas ketika Rival sekaligus tetangganya datang menghampiri.

"Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan kedua bocah ini," Indonesia menepuk-nepuk kepala kedua adiknya yang masih bergelantung di tubuhnya. "Jadi wajar saja mereka jadi cengeng begini."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya," pemuda maniak koala dan doyan merusak jendela rumah orang menggunakan Bumerang itu menyeringai, Australia memang senang sekali untuk bercanda. "Dan kurasa sebentar lagi kau yang akan menjadi seperti itu."

"Mengapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Indonesia menjadi bingung dengan perkataan Australia.

"Karena Holland juga akan datang kemari." Kata Australia dengan wajah yang lebih tenang dan teduh.

Mengetahui bahwa Holland juga akan datang ke pertemuan ini, membuat jantung Indonesia berdetak lebih cepat, kalau Holland benar-benar datang, maka inilah pertama kalinya Indonesia bertemu kembali dengan Holland setelah puluhan tahun tak bertemu.

Oh, di dalam hatinya dia sungguh berharap dapat melihat orang yang dia cintai itu sekali lagi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ketika rapat mau di mulai dan seluruh negara telah menempati kursinya masing-masing, Indonesia tak melihat sosok Holland sama sekali. Kecuali....

Belgium dan Luxemburg.

Indonesia tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah adik Holland, mereka berdua pun hadir dan duduk di meja rapat. Tapi anehnya... mereka duduk tepat di samping kiri dan kanan sebuah kursi kosong. Kursi yang Indonesia yakini adalah kursi milik Holland.

Apakah Holland tak datang? Tak mungkin, Holland pasti datang.

Keraguan Indonesia terjawab saat melihat pintu bagian Utara ruangan rapat terbuka. Dan seseorang melangkah masuk kedalam dengan pelan.

Kedua mata Indonesia terbalak, saat melihat sosok orang yang tak asing lagi di matanya. Orang itu adalah Holland, tentu saja, dia tak mungkin lupa akan sosok Holland!

Namun Holland terlihat sedikit berbeda, rambutnya yang berwarna blonde perak-pucat yang dahulu sepanjang bahu kini telah menjadi pendek total. Wajahnya menjadi sangat pucat, dan dia juga terlihat kurusan. Tidak, dia terlihat sangat kurus! Secara keseluruhan, Holland terlihat seperti orang sakit...

Belgium berdiri dari kursinya, untuk membantu Holland berjalan mendekati kursinya. Ada apa ini? mengapa Holland terlihat seperti orang sakit beneran? Setahu Indonesia, Holland hanya memiliki penyakit asma yang tak terlalu akut, tak akan mungkin dapat membuat Holland menjadi se-hancur itu bukan?

Pandangan mata Holland akhirnya bertemu dengan Indonesia dari seberang meja. Kali ini Indonesia tak ingin membuang pandangannya, dia menatap Holland dalam-dalam, berharap pemuda itu memberikannya sinyal kembali.

Tapi yang ada, Holland malah menutup kedua matanya dan fokus kepada pemimpin rapat yang sedang membicarakan masalah Global Warming.

Indonesia merasa sedih melihat Holland memalingkan muka darinya. Sebagaimana waktu dulu...namun bedanya, kali ini Holland yang memalingkan wajah darinya, bukan dirinya.

Apakah Holland telah melupakan makna kata yang pernah dia ucapkan berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Saat rapat di tutup dan segala masalah telah selesai, para negara beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan saling menyaluti satu sama lain.

Tapi keceriaan mereka semua terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Belgium.

"MARCHIS!"

Seraya dengan itu, Holland jatuh roboh ke lantai. Bagaikan mimpi buruk, namun bedanya ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi di mata Indonesia. Belgium dan Luxemburg beserta negara Eropa yang lain datang mengelilingi tubuh Holland, tak terkecuali Indonesia. Bahkan dia adalah negara pertama yang berlari ke arah Holland.

"Marchis! Marchis!!" Indonesia menguncang-guncang tubuh Holland, namun tak ada respon. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, dan ketika di cek, nadi-nya pun sangat lemah. Indonesia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Belgium, lalu ke arah negara-negara lain yang hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah kaget campur khawatir.

"Kalian jangan cuman diam saja!" bentak Indonesia sambil mengangkat kepala Holland mendekat ke padanya. "Cepat tolong dia!"

Mereka semua mengangguk, dan sama-sama mengangkat tubuh Holland dari atas lantai menuju keluar ruangan. Tinggalah Indonesia berserta negara lain yang berbisik-bisik sendiri mengenai hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Indonesia tahu ada yang salah dengan Holland, dia sangat tahu akan hal itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Holland akhirnya di bawa ke dalam salah satu ruang istirahat yang memang di sediakan khusus oleh gedung itu. Para negara yang tadi membantu mengangkat Holland keluar dari dalam ruangan, hingga bersisa Belgium dan Luxemburg di depan pintu. Ketika Indonesia sampai di sana, dia melihat Belgium menangis di atas pundak Luxemburg. Itu merupakan pertanda yang buruk...

"Ah," Belgium menyadari kehadiran Indonesia di belakangnya. Indonesiapun berjalan mendekatinya, dan melihat wajah sendu kedua adik Holland itu. "Indonesia..."

"Michelle, Ernest." Indonesia tak merasa sungkan memanggil nama asli mereka berdua. Toh mereka juga tak memusingkan soal itu. "Apa...yang terjadi dengan Marchis? Mengapa dia terlihat pucat sekali? Menga..."

"Dia jatuh sakit setelah dia pergi darimu, Indonesia." Luxemburg langsung memutus perkataan Indonesia, sementara Belgium tampak tak kuasa untuk berkata-kata. "Setiap malam, dia menangis. Jam tidurnya berantakan, dan dia jarang sekali makan makanan sehat. Setiap harinya dia hanya meratapi jendela kamar, seakan-akan tak punya semangat lagi untuk hidup..."

Mendengar cerita Luxemburg membuat Indonesia miris, dia sama sekali tak tahu kalau Holland menyiksa dirinya sendiri sampai seperti itu karena berpisah dengannya. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang Indonesia terima selama ini...

"Padahal sudah ku ingatkan untuk tak datang ke pertemuan ini," Belgium mulai berkata di sela-sela tangisannya. "Tapi dia tetap memaksa untuk datang, untuk melihatmu dari jauh..."

Indonesia tak mampu untuk berkata apa-apa lagi. Selama ini dia menyalahkan Holland atas segalanya; tanpa memikirkan perasaan Holland yang sesungguhnya... kini, Holland menjadi hancur seperti itu; karena siapa? Salah siapa?

"B-bolehkah..." Indonesia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Bolehkah aku menemuinya?"

Luxemburg dan Belgium saling bertukar pandang. Sampai akhirnya mereka memberikan jalan bagi Indonesia, bahkan Luxemburg membukakan pintu kamar untuknya.

Di dalam, Indonesia menemukan Holland tergeletak tak berdaya di atas sofa. Sebuah selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ketika Luxemburg kembali menutup pintunya, Indonesia mulai berjalan ke tempat Holland.

Indonesia akhirnya dapat melihat Holland lagi... walaupun dengan cara tak mengenakan seperti ini... Holland terlihat sangat pucat, walaupun Indonesia tak dapat mengungkiri kalau pemuda asing itu bertambah tampan di depannya.

"Marchis?" Indonesia bertekuk lutut di samping sofa, dan mulai menoel-noel pundak Holland sebagaimana dia biasa melakukannya dahulu. "Marchis, ayo bangun."

Setelah cukup lama Indonesia berusaha, dia melihat ada sedikit pergerakan dari Holland. Samar-samar, Holland membuka kedua matanya....

"Michelle...?" Holland memanggil nama Belgium, namun bukan Belgiumlah yang dia lihat ketika sadar sepenuhnya. "....Indonesia...."

"Marchis," jujur, Indonesia bernafas lega melihat Holland membuka matanya kembali. kini perasaan bersalah dan sedih menghantui dirinya. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Holland tersenyum, senyuman lembutnya adalah salah satu hal yang Indonesia rindukan. "Kau... sudah dewasa sekarang ya, Nesi...ah, Indonesia."

Indonesia justeru tersenyum pahit, Apalagi ketika dia sadar kalau Holland hampir saja memanggil nama kecilnya. Nama yang sesungguhnya dia sukai, dan dia hanya membolehkan Holland seorang memanggilnya dengan nama yang terdengar seperti nama seorang perempuan itu.

"Marchis," Indonesia secara terang-terangan memanggil nama asli Holland, lupa kalau dia dahulu telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri tak akan pernah memanggil nama Holland lagi seumur hidup... "Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, selama ini? puluhan tahun kau menyakiti batin dan dirimu sendiri, mengapa, Marchis?"

Holland tadinya tak berkenan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun saat melihat wajah sendu Indonesia, mulutnya pun mengkhianatinya.

"Kehilanganmu adalah tamparan keras bagiku, Indonesia."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Dahulu aku memang datang dengan tujuan untuk mengambil keuntungan darimu, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu; aku melihatmu beranjak dewasa, dan tak dapat ku ungkiri kalau kau telah menempati posisi teratas di hatiku." Holland menatap lurus ke atas langit-langit, sebelum memalingkan wajah ke samping, melihat wajah Indonesia.

Holland dengan susah payah menggerakan tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Indonesia. Indonesia kaget setengah mati saat merasakan tekanan telapak tangan Holland di atas kepalanya, dia ingat betul perasaan yang timbul setiap kali Holland menepuk kepalanya dan berada di dekatnya. Perasaan yang hampir saja terlupakan...

"Ma-Marchis!" air mata Indonesia pecah mendadak, membuat Holland terperanga. Karena selama ini dia belum pernah melihat Indonesia menangis, sekalipun!

Dalam isak tangis, Indonesia memendamkan wajahnya di dekat leher Holland, bahkan salah satu tangannya memegang dengan erat lengan baju Holland. Dia mulai bergumam sesuatu yang tak jelas dalam tangisannya.

"Katakan...Katakan padaku..." kata Indonesia dengan sangat pelan. "Kata-kata yang pernah kau ucapkan sebelum kau pergi..."

Holland yang sempat merasa bingung dan kaget kini menjadi tenang, lalu sambil tersenyum dia mengulangi perkataannya pada waktu itu...

"_Ik hou van jou_, Nesia...."

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Marchis..."

Akhirnya dia benar-benar menangis histeris. Holland hanya bisa diam, membiarkannya untuk menumpahkan segala isi hatinya. Di dalam hatinya, Indonesia merasa lega... selain dapat bertemu dengan Holland,

Hatinya kini telah tersusun kembali secara sempurna.

Holland yang sempat menghilang dari hatinya kini telah kembali, dan tak akan pernah pergi lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Romeo and Cinderella, **_**by: HATSUNE MIKU **_~Vocaloids~)

"_Ik hou van jou._" / "I Love you".

**MATTGASM:** ...terkutuklah MAD Video itu....France x Germany sialan... udah gitu pakai lagu "_Romeo and Cinderella_" pula... sialan, sialan... jadi nge-ship pair FranceGermany kan gue jadinya!? LOL ah... oke, itu topik yang berbeda. Haha. Aihhh AU habis-habisan... mau bunuh saya? Mau bakar saya? Mau nyulik saya? Hayok kemon dah. Haha~ setidaknya salah satu request fic saya berkurang satu... *exhales* thanks for reading~.

**OMAKE!: **judul _"Resonance"_ (Gema/Gaung) di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _TMRevolution_ untuk theme song dari _Anime Soul Eater_.


End file.
